Many wireless communication devices today include more than one radio transceiver for communicating with wireless access networks as well as for communicating with local wireless devices. One issue with these multi-transceiver devices is that the communications of one transceiver may interfere with the communications of another transceiver.
Thus, there are general needs for multi-radio platforms and methods that help reduce and/or eliminate conflicts between the co-located transceivers of a multi-transceiver mobile communication device.